


Twelve Days in Middle Earth

by moth2fic



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A Christmas verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion of The Twelve Days of Christmas with LotR/The Hobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days in Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> A poem for Christmas, written for an icon for my LJ f'list December 2012. Posted here to keep my archived work complete.

On the twelfth day of Christmas   
My true love gave to me:  
Twelve horsemen riding,  
Eleven dwarves digging,  
Ten hobbits eating,   
Nine elves a-building,  
Eight ents a-growing,  
Seven orcs fighting,  
Six goblins running,  
Five gold rings (at least),  
Four wargs howling,  
Three palantirs,  
Two wizards’ staffs  
And Peter Jackson to film them for me.


End file.
